


Meat is murder (but murder is also murder)

by Pseudothyrum



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Better safe than cannibal that's what my mother always told me, Crack, Gen, Sudden vegetarians, Will's reckoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudothyrum/pseuds/Pseudothyrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Will is released people start taking his warnings about Hannibal Lecter's culinary eccentricities a little more seriously. Spontaneous vegetarianism ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meat is murder (but murder is also murder)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkmeme prompt "Will's proven innocent but Hannibal's not proven guilty. However, now that Will's proven innocent, his claims take on new credibility and others begin to wonder whether he's right about Hannibal. So, even if it's just a small part of them, the people around Hannibal start becoming vegetarians (either for real or just when Hannibal cooks) because, just in case that meat is human, they don't want to eat it."

At the first dinner after Will Graham is released from prison, Hannibal finds himself entertaining Jack Crawford and Frederick Chilton. He has just begun to describe the meal he is planning when Chilton speaks up. 

“Hannibal, I appreciate the effort you have gone to, and your meals are always delicious, but I simply cannot eat any meat, due to Abel Gideon’s creative rearrangement of my internal organs.” Hannibal nods curtly, and turns at a movement seen in the corner of his eye. Jack is shifting uncomfortably, his mouth set in the way it often is when he is about to lie. 

“Yeah, no meat for me either, Hannibal. Bella and I are... trying to go vegetarian. It’s better for her, with the chemo and all.” He doesn’t quite look at Hannibal as he says it, and Hannibal narrows his eyes slightly. 

“Very well,” he says slowly, “perhaps a salad for this evening.” Both guests break into smiles that are just a little too relieved. Hannibal doesn’t like where this is going at all. 

***

“I’m considering holding another one of my feasts,” Hannibal announces to the group of socialites who have clustered around him at the art gallery opening, “it would please me greatly if you would all attend,” There are a few slow murmurs of assent, and then Tarquin Skeffington-Smythe coughs awkwardly. 

“Will there be any vegetarian options? I’ve recently turned over a new leaf, if you will.” He smiles nervously at his own joke. Peregrine Jones immediately pipes up, coming to his rescue.

“Oh yes, I’ve just decided to go vegan. For health reasons. So has Fabian, haven’t you dear?” The man beside her nods vigorously. 

“It’s part of one of those fad diets she’s always on, you know how it is,” he chimes in unnecessarily. The other two join in, muttering something about animal cruelty and cleanses, and it’s all a shame really Hannibal, we do so love your dinners. 

“Of course, I’ll be happy to accommodate you all,” he smiles tightly, but underneath he fumes. He makes it a point of pride to slip human into every dish he serves at that particular meal, but it just doesn’t feel quite the same.

*** 

He sees Brian Zeller, one afternoon between cases, eating a hamburger with his feet propped up on his desk and his chair tipped precariously back on two legs. Hannibal sweeps in for the kill. 

“Would you like to come to my home for dinner?” he asks casually, “I have a new recipe I wish to test, I feel you would appreciate it.” Zeller nearly chokes on his food, desperately righting his chair and leaning over his knees as he coughs and struggles for breath. 

“Wow, that’s really nice of you Hannibal,” he wheezes as he gradually regains the ability to speak, “but, uh, I’ve recently become a vegetarian, so...” He trails off, attempting to surreptitiously hide the hamburger. 

“You’re eating a hamburger,” Hannibal says flatly. 

“It’s a veggie burger?” He tries. 

“No it isn’t, I can smell it.” 

“It’s... my final farewell to meat,” Zeller says, “goodbye meat, you were delicious. Oh man, is that Jack calling me, gotta go Hannibal sorry, bye,” he scurries away, Hannibal’s gaze fixed on his back, half-eaten hamburger left abandoned and forlorn on his desk. 

***

“It’s been so difficult to have people for dinner lately,” Hannibal says, pouring more wine into Alana’s glass, “I’m glad you were able to make some time, Alana.” He favours her with a smile, and she smiles back shyly. 

“It’s always a pleasure to eat with you, Hannibal.” She says. They pass the time companionably until Hannibal stands to clear away their plates. 

“Alana,” he says slowly, “Did you hide all of your meat in your napkin?” 

“No?” she says, even as the offending napkin unfurls a little more to reveal chunks of perfectly cooked meat. 

“I’ve... become a vegetarian,” she offers in response to his raised eyebrow, “I didn’t want to offend you.” 

“I am beset by a plague of vegetarians, it seems,” Hannibal says, just a little huffily, and sweeps into the kitchen, all wounded pride and ruffled feathers. 

Will Graham is absolutely ruining his ability to throw a good dinner party.


End file.
